


Was it something i said???

by KinHina210



Series: Headcanon Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he's still important i promise, Forgive these awful tags, Hanamaki is literally mentioned for like one second, Kindaichi is a good boy, Kunimi headcanons, Kunimi needs help, Oikawa tries to be nice but that always fails when you're Oikawa, RIP, headcanons, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: “Was it something I said..?” Oikawa heard footsteps behind him. And then he heard a familiar voice.“Considering it's you, Shittykawa, probably. What happened?”





	Was it something i said???

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I make stupid headcanons. I just couldn't resist sharing this one because I find it so cute. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy :))

“Alright! Nice spike, Kunimi!” Hanamaki gave the younger wing spiker a high five with a stupid grin on his face. Kunimi rolled his eyes and let a small smile appear on his lips.  

Practice was going well. Everything was fine. Tomorrow they would play the practice match against Karasuno. Everyone was excited to play, but Kunimi was just happy to be going home.

“Alright, guys. Remember to do your absolute best until I show up!” Oikawa stood in the doorway.

“Yes sir!” Matsukawa called out jokingly to his friend. Kunimi snickered into his fist. He caught a glimpse of Oikawa looking at him.

“Uhm, do you need something, Oikawa-san?” Kunimi asked as he walked outside, Oikawa at his back.

“I just wanted to let you know,” Oikawa said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, “you should totally smile more often. It makes you look pretty.” Kunimi looked back at Oikawa,  a look of disappointment in his dull brown eyes.  “Hey, what's that frown about, you sourpuss?”

“...Don't wanna be _pretty.”_ Kunimi crossed his arms. He began walking away, biting the inside of his cheek.  

“Well, I can't help but think that, Kunimi-chan! You have really cute dimples when you smile! And it makes you look really nice.”

“...” Kunimi frowned deeper, walking faster. Oikawa blinked. He watched as Kunimi disappeared into the darkness.

“Was it something I said..?” Oikawa heard footsteps behind him. And then he heard a familiar voice.  

“Considering it's you, Shittykawa, probably. What happened?” Oikawa turned around and frowned at his best friend.  

"I gave Kunimi-chan a nice compliment, and then he got mad. Iwa-chan, what do I do?”

“...Did you _actually_ say something nice? Or did you offend him?” Oikawa stared in disbelief at his friend. “Just wondering. You tend to offend people without realizing it..unless it's Ushiwaka or Kageyama. Then it's intentional.”

“No! Iwa-chan, I didn't offend him. I don't know _what_ I did!” Oikawa began walking with his friend, holding onto the other's arm.

“Well, I can't help you, then.” That was when the two heard footsteps coming behind them. Oikawa turned his head to see a worried looking Kindaichi.

“Ah, Kindaichi! You're just the person who could help me!”

“Oikawa-san..” Oikawa ignored the taller male when he tried to talk.

“I don't know what I did, but I think I made Kunimi-chan mad. Any ideas why?” Kindaichi blinked four times before nodding.  

“Yeah. He texted me. He told me to tell you that you screwed up.” Oikawa frowned.  

“Was it something I said?” Kindaichi nodded, looking through his messages. Oikawa felt a pang of guilt fill his chest.  “What was it?”

“You didn't offend him or anything by the way. He's just… self conscious about people noticing his dimples. Hates the attention.”

“...But they're _cute.”_ Kindaichi gave a slightly unamused look.  Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“I mean… I never noticed them if that helps.” Iwaizumi said, looking up at Kindaichi.

“Yeah, that might help.” Kindaichi shrugged. He placed his phone in his pocket. “Well, I've gotta go. See you tomorrow!” He waved before walking down the street.  Oikawa clung to Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan! What do I do?”

“Uh, apologize to him? What else would you do, airhead?”

“Rude!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
